Power Rangers Dino Thunder
"Power Rangers Dino Thunder" fue la serie número 10 de los Power Rangers y duodécima en temporada (pues Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers constó de 3 temporadas). Se emitió por primera vez en los Estados Unidos entre febrero y noviembre de 2004. Constó de 1 temporada y 38 episodios. Se trata de una serie infantil de superhéroes. De la serie se sacó numeroso merchandising. Sinopsis En el año 2001 el Doctor Anton Mercer contrata a Tommy Oliver para que lo ayude en su estudio de dinosaurios y tecnología. Juntos logran construir zords y armas de gran poder mezclando tecnología, restos de dinosaurios y la red Morpher.thumb|388px|Tommy Oliver con Anton Mercer y Smitty realizando una expedición de investigación.|centre Sin embargo en el laboratorio de Mercer y Oliver se produce un accidente y éste se destruye. Tommy cree que toda su tecnología se ha destruído, y que su amigo Mercer ha muerto. Sin embargo Mercer ha sido absorbido por Mesogog su alter ego mutado genéticamente con ADN de dinosaurio que ataca a Tommy antes de que Tommy huya del lugar. Tres años después, en 2004, Tommy Oliver es Doctor en Paleontología y profesor de ciencias en el instituto de Reefside. Allí tiene entre otros alumnos a Conner McKinght (un apasionado del fútbol), Ethan James (un experto en computación) y a Kira Ford (una cantautora en sus ratos libre). Los 3 son alumnos conflictivos y Tommy, en lugar de castigarlos duramente, les pide que lo acompañen a un museo arqueológico. En el museo Tommy se da cuenta que éste es dirigido por Anton Mercer y le parece imposible. En el museo Conner, Ethan y Kira encuentran tres Dino Gemas. Estas Dino Gemas les dan poderes especiales. Tommy, Conner, Ethan y Kira se ven obligados a huir del museo tras un ataque de criaturas mutadas de los dinosaurios. thumb|left|275px|Tres Bio Zords domados por los Power Rangers Dino ThunderTommy entonces escoge a Conner, Ethan y Kira para que luchen contra estas fuerzas del mal dirigidas por el malvado Mesogog. También les escoge para que domen a los Bio Zords ahora nuevamente despertados y que Tommy creó en 2001. Para realizar esta tarea Tommy construye 3 Dino Morpher y se los da a Conner, Ethan y Kira para que puedan transformarse en los Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Durante todo 2004 Conner, Ethan, Kira y Tommy se unen como Power Rangers Dino Thunder para ayudar a salvar a la Tierra de los seres mutados de dinosaurios capitaneados por Mesogog que desean erradicar toda la vida humana y devolver la Tierra a la era de los dinosaurios. Más adeltante Tommy se une al equipo como el Black Dino Thunder Ranger, y también se les une Trent Mercer (hijo de Anton Mercer) como el White Dino Thunder Ranger. thumb|259px|Los Power Rangers Dino Thunder luchando contra Mesogog y su ejército.|centre Durante el transcurso de la serie, el equipo va aumentando su arsenal de Bio Zords. Al final de la serie, Mesogog logra separarse del Doctor Anton Mercer. Mercer está agradecido a los Power Rangers Dino Thunder por salvarle, en especial se lo agradece a su viejo amigo Tommy. Mesogog se transforma entonces en un ser gigantesco que los Power Rangers Dino Thunder destruyen para siempre. Las Dino Gemas se queman en el proceso pero, después de salvar al mundo, los Power Rangers Dino Thunder vuelven a su vida común y se convierten en héroes para la ciudad. Poderes y armamento de los Power Rangers Dino Thunder Con cada una de las Dino Gemas en su poder, cada uno de los Power Rangers Dino Thunder logra un poder especial (la Dino Gema roja da el poder de la supervelocidad a quien la posea, la Dino Gema azul da el poder de generar ultrasonidos mortales a quien la posea, la Dino Gema negra da el poder de invisibilidad a quien la posea y la Dino Gema blanca de el poder del camuflaje con el entorno (como un camaleón). Además, cuando la Dino Gema se une a un Dino Morpher, el Dino Morpher canaliza la energía de la Dino Gema que da a los Power Rangers Dino Thunder más poder. Cada Power Ranger Dino Thunder, cuando acciona su Dino Morpher con su Dino Gema dentro, es capaz de metamorfosearse y ganar superpoderes Tras la metamorfosis, cada Power Ranger Dino Thunder recibe un Power Traje. Los Power Trajes les dan a los Power Rangers Dino Thunder fuerza, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. También les dan armas poderosas Gracias a las Dino Gemas y los Dino Morpher, los Power Rangers Dino Thunder también pueden llamar a los Bio Zords: unás máquinas de combate gigantes y poderosas que pueden controlar. Los Bio Zords pueden unirse formando un SuperRobot gigante de lucha. - ARMAMENTO DINO THUNDER: * Dino Gemas * Dino Morphers * Brachio Morpher * Drago Morpher * Triassic Morpher * Raptor Riders * Raptor Cycles * Dino ATVs * ThunderMax Saber * Tyranno Staff * Tricera Shield * Ptera Grips * Brachio Staff * Drago Sword * Z-Rex Blaster * Shield of Triumph * Hovercraft Cycle Personajes principales durante la serie * Conner McKnight - Red Dino Ranger * Ethan James - Blue Dino Ranger * Kira Ford - Yellow Dino Ranger * Doctor Tommy Oliver - Black Dino Ranger * Trent Fernández-Mercer - White Dino Ranger * Mesogog * Elsa * Doctor Anton Mercer * Directora Randall * Zeltrax * Tyranodrones * Tripids Banda sonora de la serie Episodios # Day of the Dino Part 1 # Day of the Dino Part 2 # Wave Goodbye # Legacy of Power # Back in Black # Diva in Distress # Game On # Golden Boy # Beneath the Surface # Ocean Alert # White Thunder Part 1 # White Thunder Part 2 # White Thunder Part 3 # Truth and Consequences # Leader of the Whack # Burning at Both Ends # The Missing Bone # Bully for Ethan # Lost & Found in Translation # It's a Mad Mad Mackerel # Copy That # Triassic Triumph # A Star is Torn # A Ranger Exclusive # Tutenhawken's Curse # Disappearing Act # Fighting Spirit # The Passion of Conner # Isn't it Lava-ly # Strange Relations # Thunder Storm Part 1 # Thunder Storm Part 2 # In Your Dreams # Drawn into Danger # House of Cards # A Test of Trust # Thunder Struck Part 1 # Thunder Struck Part 2